1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety valve, and more particularly to a three-way valve having a safety mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical three-way valves comprise two inlets coupling to cold water and hot water respectively and an outlet communicating with the two inlets for receiving the cold water and hot water from the inlets simultaneously. However, when the cold water is cut-off suddenly or is turned off inadvertently, the hot water may hurt the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional three-way valves.